


Contigo quiero estar

by Sthefy



Series: Así como el Imán (Starker series) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a Demi Lovato Song, Emotional teenager, M/M, OTP Feels, Post Ragnarok, Romance, Starker, Tattoo, Twoshot, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Peter constantemente necesitaba las palabras de afirmación del Sr. Stark. [Two-shot]Basado en la canción de Tell me you love me, de Demi Lovato.





	Contigo quiero estar

**Contigo quiero estar (Fanfic Starker)**

**Sinopsis:** Peter constantemente necesitaba las palabras de afirmación del Sr. Stark. [Two-shot]

**Disclaimer:** _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Iron Man_ y _The Avengers_ no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Fanfic Starker. Eso quiere decir, relación Slash Underage. Post-Homecoming y Ragnarok. Escenas de lime.

Cronológicamente se encuentra ubicado meses después de _"Animal"_ , un Oneshot también de mi autoría que se puede leer (o no) de manera individual, e igual no afectaría nada para esta lectura.

_Escrito basado en la canción "Tell me you love me", interpretada por Demi Lovato._

_._

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Feliz Navidad, criaturas del mal! Espero que la estén pasando muy bien y disfrutando de las actualizaciones navideñas

Les comento que sigo adaptándome a la dinámica de la ship ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja Underage, pero afortunadamente, el Starker resultó de ser una de mis OTP´s de Marvel. Así que tampoco es que la esté pasado tan mal, jaja 3

En fin, no me quiero extender mucho. De corazón agradezco futuro cada futuro comentario y fav, recuerden que no hay mejor regalo que no provenga del corazón.

Agradecimientos especiales para _AlannaBlack_ y _Herkhaocles_ por su buena disposición en ayudarme con un par de cosillas en la historia.

Gracias, chicas~

* * *

**I.**

**S** entía la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo mientras que una mujer rubia, de veintitantos, le hablaba toda emocionada gesticulando sus manos, mirándolo como si estuviera en presencia de una celebridad. Irónicamente, tal vez en cierta manera así podría decirse, luego de los pasados once meses de su vida. Peter Parker, de dieciséis años, trataba de responder casual a todas sus preguntas, aunque omitía de manera imperiosa aquellas en las que se pasaban de entrometidas y personales. A fin de cuentas, esto no se trataba solamente de él. Vinieron a hablar de Spider-Man, y de Spider-Man hablarían. No hablarían de otra cosa ajena a eso. No hablarían de su tía May, ni de sus dificultades que ella tenía que afrontar al permitir que su sobrino (siendo menor de edad), intentara salvar al mundo en compañía de otros súper-héroes. Tampoco Peter vino hasta la entrevista para hablar su nuevo estilo de vida, privándose de ser un adolescente normal. Ni mucho menos hablaría de los Vengadores, a quiénes ya sin dudar los consideraba como parte de su familia. Ni _mucho menos_ hablaría con la Prensa para revelar tal vez uno de los secretos más importantes y maravillosos de su vida…

—Sr. Parker, ¿se encuentra con nosotros? —Preguntó la periodista, con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación pero sin dejar de perder su encanto.

Peter por un momento se quedó viéndola, con la mente en blanco. Luego, como si despertar de un trance se tratara, sacudió su cabeza para salir del maremoto de recuerdos alborotados de su mente. Le otorgó un asentimiento y una sonrisa despreocupada en respuesta, imitando la resulta manera en la que su mentor varias veces se le había indicado en el pasado. _Desprende seguridad, si estás nervioso, relájate. Nadie sabe que realmente lo estás hasta que tú mismo lo demuestras._ Peter se sonrojó al recordar sus palabras, armándose del valor que le faltaba para afrontar la situación. Sabe que tratándose de él, la palabra "fraude", para Peter, no existía en su base de datos.

—Sí. Aquí estoy.

Ella asintió contenta y en segundos llevó la conversación al atentado que hubo recientemente en Siria. Peter asintió, ahora eso sí era algo de lo que él podía hablar con más soltura, cruzó sus brazos a medida que pensaba en su próxima respuesta. Mientras hacía esto, le agradó como la sensación de la chaqueta de motociclista le abrigaba la piel, e inconscientemente inclinó su mejilla para inundar su nariz con aquél aroma tan conocido que desde hacía un mes, le tanta falta sobre su piel.

Un mes.

Un maldito mes desde su partida.

Si no fuera porque son asuntos serios del negocio, Peter estaba más que seguro que iba a matarlo…

Intentó borrar la mortificación de su rostro al recordar lo mucho que le hacía falta. Aunque dicha misión era imposible, ya que a donde quiera que fuese, los recuerdos habitados en su mente y en su corazón jamás se desvanecerían.

Como gesto nervioso, Peter se removió inquieto en la silla de madera y subió la pierna, posicionando el talón cómodamente en la silla. Luego recordó que no estaba en la casa de él, ni en la Torre Avengers y la bajó de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido.

La entrevistadora, al ver esto, se extrañó ante su gesto. Le brindó una sonrisa. —Lo puedes volver a hacer, si eso te tranquiliza.

Peter negó con fervor. —No, disculpe. Está bien, ¿cuál era su pregunta?

La adulta sonrió ante esto, y Peter intentaba ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él mismo consideraba esto como una falta de respeto cada vez que veía a sus celebridades tontear de esa manera frente a las cámaras. ¡Se había prometido no hacer esto si alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad! Y aquí estaba él, haciendo lo que se había jurado no cometer. Se sintió ligeramente molesto y sorprendido consigo mismo, él no era así.

Claro que… codearse de malas influencias tarde o temprano cobraban factura en su vida, ¿eh?

Se quedó de piedra al sentir una vibración conocida en su bolsillo derecho. Le echó una mirada abochornada a la rubia de piernas largas al reconocer que había olvidado dejar su celular en silencio. Los ojos de Peter se ampliaron del shock al identificar el ringtone y sin vacilar, sacó el dispositivo para confirmar lo que estaba escuchando.

Ahí, en toda su gloria, se mostraba el rostro aburrido del empresario Anthony Stark en directo, sus ojos cubiertos con unas gafas de sol de diseñador. Las manos de Peter temblaron con incredulidad y trató de serenarse, sabiendo que al otro lado de la pantalla él podría estar viendo su mortificada expresión.

Sin importarle la entrevista ni nada más, deslizó su dedo y contestó la video-llamada.

Se aclaró la garganta, la ansiedad haciendo mella en su voz. — ¿Tony?

El aludido desvió la vista de la ventanilla del avión y dirigir su atención a él. Peter reprimió un profundo suspiro, calmándose de que no le viera segundos atrás. No quería añadirle ninguna preocupación innecesaria, Tony no le estaba dejando pasar nada por alto.

El mayor le otorgó una agradable sonrisa y Peter no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa bobalicona en respuesta. —Hasta que por fin atiendes, babe. Me estabas preocupando. Te juro, estaba ya a punto de contactar a Visión para saber en dónde diablos te habías metido esta vez. —Hizo un énfasis con su pulgar e índice para remarcar sus palabras.

Esta vez, Peter agarró el teléfono con ambas manos, acercándolo un poco más al rostro. Sus ojos se achicaron mientras fruncía el ceño angustiado, su boca hablando nuevamente por él antes de pensar.

— ¿Me habías llamado antes?

—Peter, esta es la quinta vez que te llamo. _La quinta_. Ahora que finalmente me atiendes, ¿me puedes decir en dónde _carajo_ estás? —Demandó, con autoridad en la voz y ya quitándose finalmente sus lentes para mostrar un semblante no muy agradable.

Peter dedujo que al final la junta de negocios no había salido tan bien a como se tenía previsto. Porque de lo contrario, el humor de Tony no estaría voluble como lo estaba notando en estos momentos, e incluso ya de por sí el rumbo de su conversación sería distinto. No obstante, no pudo culparlo. Los mismos adultos se estresaban entre ellos y estresaban al entorno en conjunto, cuando éstos tenían un montón de trabajo y responsabilidades asignadas sobre sus hombros.

Y sabía de sobra que su Tony ya de por sí se encontraba involucrado con diversas situaciones simultáneas. Peter deseó poder estar con él y otorgarle un masaje por toda la espalda, para así desvanecer un poco la tensión que cargaba. Sabía más que nadie cuánto lo necesitaba.

Se relamió los labios, antes de responder. —Estoy, ehh… afuera, Tony.

Claro que al ser un adolescente que respondía de manera vaga cuando se encontraba sumamente nervioso, tampoco su reacción ayudaba a que el estado de su pareja se apaciguara. Peter miró inquieto a su alrededor, evidentemente incómodo. No sabía si responder o no. Ciertamente, su llamada le había descolocado por completo.

Tony, ante su respuesta, le envió una mirada sarcástica que parecía decir sin palabras _"¿En serio? Pues si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta"_ , y Peter apretó sus labios, temiendo por la reacción inicial de Tony con la verdad.

No obstante, no pudo responder a tiempo porque una voz femenina le sobresaltó. — ¿Acaso es…? Disculpe, Sr. Parker, pero… ¿está hablando usted con el mismísimo Sr. Stark?

Peter quiso maldecir por lo bajo con su mala suerte. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron ante la intrusa voz, acercando su rostro a la cámara.

_Oh, no…_

— ¿Con quién hablas?

Peter, hecho todo un manojo de nervios, sólo alcanzó a voltear la pantalla con manos temblorosas, para que Tony desde el otro lado de la línea, observara a la periodista.

Pudo percibir que Tony estaba atando los cabos sueltos ante a su sepulcral silencio.

Peter ya no sabía cómo mirarle la cara.

— ¡Sr. Stark, qué sorpresa! ¿Está de viaje? ¿¡Cuando regresa a la ciudad?!

—De hecho… —Empezó Tony, aclarándose la garganta y Peter adivinó que éste intentaba forzar una cara amigable para no explotar en cólera. —Estoy llegando al aeropuerto. ¿Hace mucho que terminó la entrevista?

La rubia de piernas largas sonrió, negando con la cabeza. —Estábamos en medio de ella, Sr. Stark. Pero no se preocupe, ya casi terminábamos.

— ¡¿En _medio_ de…?! Sí, ¿sabe qué? Páseme nuevamente con el Sr. Parker, por favor.

Ella asintió enérgica antes de devolver el celular a su dueño. Éste lo recibió, de manera vacilante. Cuando pudo encarar nuevamente a Tony, su propio semblante estaba blanquecino y denotaba evidente culpa.

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor. —Susurró Peter, con un hilo de voz. La emoción y la alegría de poder verlo finalmente se estaban opacando de manera voraz debido a la vergüenza de haber omitido a su novio sus intenciones.

A fin de cuentas, era un tema delicado entre ellos, el tener que lidiar con la prensa, y con anterioridad se habían prometido que antes de siquiera tratar cualquier cosa con ellos, se consultarían primero sin vacilar.

Y Peter, en su afán de querer manejarlo todo por sí mismo, sin darse cuenta a tiempo, había sido el primero en romper la promesa. La promesa que él mismo tanto había insistido que se cumpliera en el pasado.

Oh, Dios, se estaba sintiendo de lo peor en estos momentos…

—Tony… —Volvió a susurrar, y siguió sin tener respuesta.

Joder, es que Tony ni siquiera le miraba. En cambio, había escuchado como el mayor inhalaba profundamente, para luego exhalar el aire de manera notoriamente cansina. Y para rematar, se había colocado nuevamente sus lentes de sol, no permitiéndole ver lo que sus ojos en realidad expresaban.

Peter había notado sus profundas ojeras casi desde el inicio de la llamada, y vagamente se preguntó con preocupación si acaso alguna vez Tony había dormido lo suficiente en estos últimos días. Ambos eran idénticos en ese aspecto, si no lograban conciliar algo de sueño durante las horas reglamentarias, entonces ambos cargarían un humor de perros al día siguiente.

—Nos vemos ahora. —Dijo Tony, cortante, con la vista posada en la ventanilla del avión.

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, se cortó la comunicación.

El nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse de manera desgarradora en Peter.

_Estaba en serios problemas._

_Serios. Jodidos. Problemas._

De inmediato, comenzaba a sentir que ya no tener ánimo para más nada.

* * *

**II.**

**H** abía fantaseado tantas veces con su reencuentro que literalmente, ya se estaba quedando corto de ideas. Porque quería dejar de imaginar para sólo ser parte de esa realidad y fundirse con ella por completo, y poder unir sus cuerpos, estando él debajo o encima de él; la verdad era que no importaba. Para Peter, aquello no marcaba mucha diferencia, pues se sentía dichoso de poder disfrutar el acto sexual con la persona ideal, con aquella que exclusivamente era su pareja.

Peter no recordó lo que había sido de sus últimas respuestas en la entrevista. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, sentía la urgencia de largarse ya de allí pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que sería grosero de su parte si se iba de manera imprevista, así que resistió lo que pudo y se forzó a sonreír hasta el final.

Happy lo había ido a buscar, cómo no. No hacía ser falta ser adivino para darse cuenta con seguridad que Tony le había llamado antes. Apenas Peter salió del edificio con paso desganado, Happy, con una cara no muy feliz, le aguardaba, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta para él. El joven suspiró, con cierta resignación, dirigiéndole una mirada apenada. Él le respondió con un seco asentimiento, y no emitieron ninguna palabra durante todo el viaje.

Peter tuvo que distraerse chequeando cada cierto tiempo las redes sociales, sentía que tenía que hacer algo con sus dedos debido a la ansiedad. Pero era inevitable, el toparse con algo que tenga relación con Tony, y a medida que eso pasaba, su preocupación por lo ocurrido durante la entrevista le apremiaba, así que para no atormentarse más, optó por dejar el teléfono a un lado.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la Torre, Natasha y compañía se quedaron extrañados cuando Peter, sin siquiera saludarles, caminó derechito al cuarto de su novio al saber de antemano que éste le esperaba allá.

Al intuir que la sorpresa del grupo era colectiva y teniendo toda la intención de bombardear al pobre de Happy con preguntas, Stephen Strange, sin despegar su vista de un Libro Ancestral, comentó, con voz cansina: —Problemas de pareja.

_Ahhh_ , soltaron de los Vengadores, reflejando parte de su despreocupación con el lenguaje corporal, volviendo cada quién a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Evidentemente, que ellos pelearan, en realidad no era ninguna novedad.

**.**

**C** uando Peter se asomó vacilante a la habitación del reconocido Hombre de Hierro, ésta se encontraba casi a oscuras por completo. La cama estaba medio desordenada, las maletas estaban esparcidas en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y uno de los chalecos del traje de Tony se vislumbraba encima de la cama. Peter entró lo más silencioso que pudo al ver como Tony estaba de espaldas, contemplando el paisaje a través del gran ventanal. El hombre cargaba un vaso de vidrio en una mano, y una mezcla de perfume francés y whiskey inundaba la habitación, creando un intenso aroma familiar del que Peter estaba más que habituado.

—Puedo verte, y lo sabes. —Fue su saludo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida, sin voltearse siquiera, y Peter sólo pudo ver su inmutable reflejo.

El adolescente suspiró, sabiendo que esto no sería sencillo. Avanzó un poco más hacia él, queriendo solamente refugiarse con ansiedad entre sus brazos.

—Tony, por favor. Este maldito mes se ha hecho tan _malditamente_ largo en tu ausencia… ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? —El ruego en su voz era más que evidente, pero necesario para evitar cualquier indicio de peleas. Sabía que la había cagado y hasta el fondo, pero ya buscaría la manera de arreglarlo.

Por suerte, no todo estaba perdido, ya que al menos no se había tratado de otro tipo de entrevista tal vez más… _comprometedora_.

Pudo ver como la mirada de Tony luchaba por mantenerse impasible ante sus palabras. Afortunamente, éste exhaló de mala gana, bebiendo un buen trago para finalmente apoyar la bebida en el buró. Cuando Tony abrió lentamente sus brazos, luego de ladear un poco su cabeza, Peter, sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó hacia ellos.

Tony apretó su agarre, recibiéndolo con fuerza, y el chico soltó un sonido de satisfacción a medida que cerraba sus ojos, totalmente a gusto. Dioses, lo había extrañado tanto…

Sintió como lentamente Tony se separaba un poco de él, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Su mano acariciaba todo lo largo de la mandíbula del adolescente, deteniéndose de manera especial en sus labios. —Esa boca, chico. —Le regañó, con afecto. Tony pasaba repetidamente su pulgar por el labio inferior, mandando excitantes escalofríos a lo largo del cuerpo de Peter, quién abría un poco más sus labios para recibir mejor el contacto.

—Usted no puede reclamar mucho al respecto, Señor Stark, ya que ha sido el único que me ha enseñado. —Respondió, con un susurro ronco, conocedor de lo mucho que le ponía a su novio el recordar viejos hábitos.

Hubo un reconocido tiempo en el que Peter no dejaba de llamarle "Sr. Stark", incluso cuando ambos estaban en la transición de pasar de amigos a pareja.

Evidentemente, la diferencia de edades entre ambos era un asunto que daba para pensar: A Peter le quedaban menos de dos meses para cumplir su mayoría de edad, sus diecisiete; y ya Tony había cumplido sus cuarenta y uno hace poco. A lo largo del camino, tuvieron que enfrentarse con altos y bajos en su relación porque desde luego, no todo el camino había sido de color rosa para ambos. Constantemente se desafiaban, en buena manera, para sacar lo mejor del otro, incluso estando en las situaciones más siniestras que alguna vez pudieron siquiera imaginar.

Tony sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa apagada, casi como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo al respecto. _Casi_. Peter cerró sus ojos en respuesta, inclinándose un poco más hacia él, a la espera de un beso que había esperado tanto. No obstante, ése nunca llegó. Peter, luego de segundos de espera y silencio, finalmente abrió sus ojos, para observar una mirada calculadora del mayor.

Peter estaba que pataleaba. — ¿Ahora qué pasa? —Inquirió, casi como si estuviera reclamando.

Casi de pronto deseó no haber dicho nada, ya que dichas palabras fueron el detonante definitivo de la furia de Hierro. —Te diré lo que pasa, no estás respetando los límites. —El joven iba a replicar enseguida, pero Tony le frenó con un movimiento de su mano. —Basta que yo me vaya por unos días para que tú pierdas el control. —Peter se separó de él, esta vez indignado, queriendo defenderse. Pero Tony no le dio tregua, alzando una mano para enumerar sus fallas. —Llegas tarde a casa, faltas a tus clases, vuelves a dejar la banda, bebes alcohol a escondidas creyendo que los demás no se darían cuenta… y encima, Peter Benjamín Parker, porque esto no acaba ahí, encima _asistes a entrevistas tú solo sin supervisión_ y… —Los ojos del adulto se abrieron espantados al notar algo particular en el cuello del adolescente. Éste, percibiendo esto, se cubrió con rapidez, pero ya era tarde. —Por el amor de… ¿ _Qué_ es eso? ¿¡Te hiciste un… _tatuaje_?! —Explotó, perdiendo los papeles.

Peter se cruzó de brazos en respuesta, desviando su mirada, notoriamente molesto. Sí, definitivamente nada de esto había imaginado al momento del reencuentro.

Vale, era cierto que todo lo que Tony acababa de decir era cierto, él mismo sabía que había cruzado algunos límites durante su ausencia, pero la verdad era que… se había sentido muy solo desde el momento en el que su novio le había dicho de improviso que se iría de viaje, por un mes completo. A medida que comenzaba a recordar la situación, parte del resentimiento oculto de Peter, comenzaba a salir a flote. Había pasado noches muy frías y solitarias desde su partida y para colmo, le había dolido lo poco que Tony se había comunicado con él.

Era por eso que la había pasado terriblemente mal, ya que el sentimiento de abandono seguía latente, en su ser, al darse cuenta lo mucho que lo estaba extrañando. Y también se había sentido terrible al notar la poca respuesta, la escasa falta de comunicación de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

¿Acaso no lo extrañaba Tony? ¿Las cosas entre ambos seguirían igual después de su regreso? ¿Realmente se había ido por asuntos del trabajo, o sólo había sido una barata excusa para largarse y así poder acostarse con alguien más?

Literalmente, Peter se había trepado a las paredes, en búsqueda de algún consuelo, tratando de tranquilizarse ante los negativos pensamientos que frecuentemente le invadían. Se sentía solo, incluso estando rodeado de sus compañeros Vengadores, Peter Parker sentía que le faltaba una pieza fundamental para tener la certeza de que en su mundo, todo estaría bien.

Esa pieza, por supuesto, se había encontrado lejos, fuera de su alcance.

Más de una vez odió la sensación. Se sintió en cierta manera, ultrajado, como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, hacia aquella época en la que Tony y él habían sido meros conocidos, una época en la que el increíble Tony Stark no reparaba siquiera en su existencia y una época en la que jamás sería de él.

Se estremeció violentamente de tan sólo imaginarlo.

—Háblame, Peter. —Pidió Tony, un poco más calmado, aunque seguía sin mostrar algún indicio de que esto se arreglaría con facilidad.

Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse en él, viéndose abrumado por el panorama. Ésa había sido otra de sus razones por las cuales su repentino cambio de comportamiento se había producido: desde que se había convertido en el Hombre Araña, no era ningún secreto para los otros Avengers el saber que las sensaciones y emociones de Peter estaban amplificadas. La alegría de terceros la consideraba como parte suya; el rechazo que alguien cercano sufría, se le contagiaba, y cuando él mismo se sentía en agonía o en plena tristeza, su propio dolor le torturaba a cada segundo, sin descanso.

Sí, Peter tenía que tener mucho cuidado con sus propias emociones porque fácilmente éstas podían cegarle, y si eso pasara, pues ya podía ser un blanco fácil para los enemigos, si es que alguna vez éstos se enterasen de aquella debilidad. Por ese motivo, y por el bien de su salud emocional, era que tenía que centrarse lo suficiente para poco a poco ir dominándolo, y que no dicha situación no fuera a la inversa. Claro que… ciertamente se encontraba en una edad muy crítica, en donde muchas de sus inseguridades sobre el futuro (e incluso sobre lo que deseaba en la vida), le eran cuestionables.

Peter, en ocasiones, sentía que estaba listo para ser adulto apenas cumpliera su mayoría de edad. Pero al mismo tiempo, en el fondo, sentía un inexplicable miedo de no poder hacer las cosas bien.

A veces se sentía como si… como si no pudiera manejar del todo las responsabilidades.

Peter movió inquietamente su nariz para así ganar algo de tiempo y poder evitar las lágrimas que querían luchar por su escape. Sabe que si no lo hace, haría sentir a Tony culpable, y aunque una pequeña parte dentro de sí le decía que él en realidad se lo merecía, está completamente consciente que a veces su corazón mandaba por casi encima de cualquier razón.

Vagamente recordó las constantes advertencias de su tía May, de Ned, de MJ al darse cuenta que la relación que tenía con él no era precisamente sana ni convencional, según ellos. Dentro de aquél dolor, Peter vagamente se preguntó si habría alguna cura para su inestable comportamiento. Algún tipo de ancla que le ayudara a mantenerse atento, despierto, sujetado a la realidad, una ayuda para seguir sobreviviendo a todas las heridas del pasado.

Y en medio de su dolor, había esbozado una sonrisa rota al saber de antemano cuál sería su respuesta.

O mejor dicho, _quién_ sería parte de ella.

—Te extrañé, Tony. —Susurró, sentándose de manera cabizbaja en el borde de la cama. Vio como el hombre al principio vacilaba, pero al final optó por sentarse a su lado, rozando su pierna con la de él, animándole en cierta manera a que continuara. Peter levantó su mirada hacia él. —No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho, sentía que… ¡literalmente me estaba volviendo loco al no recibir noticias tuyas! Creí que… que tú… —Balbuceó, incapaz siquiera de pensar en las posibilidades.

Tony, al tener ya una idea más clara de lo que pasaba, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y el chico ante esto no opuso resistencia alguna, aceptando el apretado abrazo. Se quedaron así, en silencio, por unos instantes, Stark meciendo al joven con ternura mientras que éste cerraba sus ojos, dándole la bienvenida al tan anhelado confort que durante un mes había buscado con desesperación.

Resultaba increíble lo mucho que la vida de uno podía cambiar, cuando se hace memoria entre la persona que uno fue en el pasado, a la persona que uno es en la actualidad. Inevitablemente era propenso el cambio, para bien o para mal.

Algo aproximado a eso era lo que el joven percibía en estos momentos. Los detalles previos a lo que había sido de su vida antes de que Tony apareciera, le resultaban difusos.

—Te olvidaste de mí. —Acusó el joven, sin romper el abrazo.

—Claro que no, Peter. —Le respondió con seguridad. Algo en su tono indicaba que la mera idea le resultaba absurda.

—Intenté llamarte varias veces y nada. —Continuó, angustiado, queriendo confirmar que cada uno de sus temores desde un principio fueron infundados.

Tony exhaló de manera resignada, se encontraba cansado y ya no tenía ánimos de buscar una pelea sin razón. Únicamente quería dormirse abrazando a su chico por unas cuantas horas, su cuerpo le pedía el descanso que no le quiso dar por el trabajo. —Pues debió ser por la mala cobertura de mierda, Peter. Mira… yo también te llamé, incontables veces he de agregar, y créeme que si no me caía el buzón de voz, entonces según era que tu teléfono estaba apagado, joder. ¿Qué les pasa a las líneas de ahora? —Rezongó cabreado, imaginándose las incontables penurias que su pequeño tuvo que haber pasado. Se separó un poco de él, aunque Peter colocó cierta resistencia inicial ante esto. —Creí que todo estaba bien durante las pocas veces que pudimos hablar, babe. Te escuchaba calmado y me dijiste que todo estaba bajo control… ¿qué, acaso me mentiste con eso también?

El rostro de Peter se encontraba húmedo. Negó con fervor. A medida que respondía, su voz se quebraba. —Las cosas estaban bien y en control apenas escuchaba tu voz, Tony. —Confesó, en un susurro. —No quería que te preocuparas, ¿sabes? Y-yo… tuve que distraerme con algunas cosas… para ver si de esa manera el tiempo pasaba más rápido, y así poder dejar de contar los días en donde por fin podría verte y…

—…Entiendo. —Asimiló él, de manera calmada. A veces el mismo Tony no sabía cómo hacer para lidiar con un adolescente con emociones sobrecargadas, pero desde que empezó su relación con el joven Parker, hacía todo lo posible para llevar las cosas de la mejor manera posible en la que ambos terminaran ganando.

Tampoco es que fuera todo un experto. Al contrario, sentía que aún estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero cada vez que le echaba una miradita el calendario y se daba cuenta que cumplían otro mes de relación, la genuina felicidad y sorpresa que sentía era de alguna manera, inexplicable.

Peter asintió en respuesta, con sus pequeñas gotas de sal deslizándose a lo largo de su mejilla, Tony acunó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiar aquél rastro con delicadeza. El chico se rindió ante su toque, inclinando más la mejilla hacia su palma, y Tony se quedó absorto, observando de alguna manera, uno de los momentos más hermosos de su relación.

Lentamente, apoyó su frente con la de él y ambos cerraron sus ojos ante el contacto. Las manos del joven se posaron en las piernas del mayor, acariciándolas con suavidad. Tony, recordando cierto detalle, se separó a tan sólo pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo suficiente para poder acercar su mano hacia el cuello de Peter, y así poder remover un poco la remera, aquella que ocultaba aquél tatuaje en particular.

En letras cursivas, como si de una fina caligrafía se tratase, tres letras dictaban lo que Peter más de una vez le profesaba a él (y sólo a él) en cada noche. En cada instante a solas que tenían, durante los momentos de intimidad.

_His._

_Suyo._

El dedo de Tony trazaba lo largo del tatuaje, el diseño elegante de la letra H le había llamado mucho la atención. Muy dentro de sí, tuvo que admitir con sorpresa que el tatuaje tenía su toque etéreo, celestial. No lo había visto con claridad minutos atrás, pensando en que tal vez Peter había estropeado de manera permanente su piel sin ton ni son. Cumpliendo algún caprichito suyo, seguramente.

Pero ahora que lo contemplaba así de _cerca…_ Anthony Stark sacudió su nariz, quedándose sin palabras ante esto, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba en reconocimiento.

Pensó que ya había tocado fondo con este chico. Había creído que un hombre de mundo como él, que lo había visto todo casi de primera mano, ya había rebasado su límite de enamoramiento por el chico. Pero sentía que el maldito de Peter Parker cada vez se inventaba unas nuevas maneras para avivar aquél prohibido sentimiento por él, condenado por la cruel sociedad, aumentándolo aún más, como si aquello fuera posible.

Peter, percibiendo el brusco cambio en sus palpitaciones, soltó un profundo gemido que terminó por quebrar la resolución de Tony, quién le jaló bruscamente, enredando sus dedos en la parte baja de la nuca, ocasionando un choque de labios que les hizo ver estrellas.

Comenzaron a besarse como animales, desesperados, hambrientos, incapaces de poder saciarse del otro en algún momento. Peter, con frenesí, se subió a las piernas de su pareja, quién le sujetaba de la cintura para así poder comenzar una lluvia de besos profundos, haciendo una parada especial en su cuello, en aquella obra de tinta que merecía ser venerada. La besó, repetidas veces, y comenzó a succionarla, turnándose entre besos, lengua y pequeñas mordidas que estaba más que seguro, dejaría marcas en la blanquecina piel.

Peter, ante esto, se sentía rendido en el éxtasis, sintiendo como un conocido hormigueo se apoderaba en la parte baja del estómago, buscando liberarse con fuerza. —Tony… —Sollozó de placer, aquello era demasiado… con Tony podía sentir _demasiado_ , que más de una vez creía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Queriendo más de aquello, dirigió sus manos con desesperación hacia su pecho, ayudándole a quitarse el esmoquin que en estos momentos estorbaba, por muy apuesto que Tony se viera en él.

Éste había hecho lo mismo con su remera, soltando uno de esos gruñidos guturales que hacía que su cuerpo temblara por completo al anticipar lo que vendría a continuación. Se preparó para que Tony le empujara por completo hasta recostarle en la cama, y que luego recibiera su peso con los brazos abiertos. Las manos de Peter se arremolinaron en el cabello del mayor, desordenándolo con entusiasmo, mientras que su mano experta viajaba de manera familiar hacia el pantalón, buscando liberarle. Peter se sobresaltó de placer al sentir como Tony acunaba sus bolas con la mano, alternando entre ellas a su miembro, terminándole de despertar por completo. Siseó de placer al sentir como Tony empezaba a masturbarle con furia.

—Jamás me olvidaría de ti. —Le susurró, para seguidamente morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Peter se aferró a sus hombros en respuesta, exhalando un profundo gemido. —Mírame. —Le demandó, con aquél tonito en su voz que no se le contradecía. Peter le obedeció, de manera automática. —Te voy a follar tan duro para que te quede bien claro que lo nuestro no es ninguna tontería. De hecho… mereces ser castigado por tu comportamiento también, ahora que recuerdo. —Pareció meditar, deteniendo un poco su agarre. Peter estaba preparado para gritar si literalmente Tony se bajaba de él, aunque por suerte ese no fue el caso. —Pero como sea, estoy demasiado cansado, te he extrañado a montones y follarte hasta colapsar es el mejor castigo que por los momentos puedo pensar. Así que… ¿aceptas el trato? —Inquirió juguetón, con cierta seriedad en su rostro.

Una sonrisa cansina se formó en los labios del arácnido, acostumbrado a la manera en la que Tony a veces le buscaba conversación mientras lo hacían. Peter asintió y juntó sus manos hacia el cuello de su amante, jalándolo hacia él para besarle.

Tony se removió un poco. —No, no, no seas tramposo. Me lo tienes que decir, sino ¿de qué otro modo podré saberlo?

Peter se carcajeó a medias, queriendo golpearle por jugar con él de esa manera. —Tony… —Se quejó, tal cual niño pequeño al que le negaban su dulce.

—Peter… —Remedó él, de manera cómica, sonriente. El joven arrugó la nariz en respuesta ante su trato infantil, y volvió a dirigir su boca hasta poder encontrarse con la suya. Ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez de manera más calmada.

El mundo podría encontrar más de mil motivos para querer separarles. Algunos con fundamento, otros que carecían por completo de él. Pero lo cierto era que Tony era un rebelde sin causa, y Peter, el amante incondicional, seguiría cada uno de sus pasos hasta el final.

* * *

.

**P** aralelamente ante lo que ocurría en la habitación del multimillonario Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov terminaba de repartir la cena mientras calculaba la cantidad de cada quién.

Habían ordenado _shawarma_ , una vieja tradición que permanecía cada jueves por la noche. Clint estaba a su lado, ayudándole con los platos y sirviendo los refrescos con una agilidad bastante envidiable. En la mesa, Visión y Wanda, unidos de las manos, conversaban animadamente acerca de un nuevo postre japonés que se veía complicado de preparar; al lado de ellos, Thor hablaba de algunos cambios serios sobre sus nuevas armas con Heimdall, que estaba frente a él. El Príncipe Loki intentaba molestar a Bruce, lanzándole algunas papas fritas en su hombro, logrando su cometido.

Cuando los rasgos faciales de Bruce comenzaron a moverse más de la cuenta, la mano pesada de Thor se instaló en su hombro. — ¿Acaso quieres _morir_? —Le inquirió el Rey, lanzándole una mirada incrédula y molesta ante su atrevimiento.

Loki apoyó un codo en la mesa, mirándolo sin expresión. —Estoy aburrido. —Comentó, como si eso explicara su constante osadía.

—Pues entonces mueve tu trasero y ayúdanos a servir ya la comida. —Soltó Valquiria, con su semblante cabreado y vestida con una camisa blanca y unos llamativos jeans de cuero. —Me muero de hambre.

—De hecho… —Comenzó Loki, altanero, teniendo toda la pinta de soltar un comentario provocador que arriesgaba su propia seguridad física. No obstante, cayó al sentir una mirada penetrante a su lado que le quemaba. —Iba en camino. —Terminó, resignado. Igual después se lo pagarían. No era trabajo de ningún dios servir, y menos si se trataba de comida.

—Strange, hora de comer. —Llamó Wanda, sin levantarse de su asiento, volteando a sus espaldas.

—Doctor Strange para ti, Señorita Maximoff. —Respondió, alejando algunas escrituras de tonalidad verde en el aire, todo esto sin dejar de levitar hacia su asiento.

—Presumido. —Respondió ella ante el espectáculo.

—Totalmente genial y práctico. —Respondieron Stephen y Loki al unísono, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad cuando ambos cruzaron miradas. El asiento que había estado vacío frente al Dios de las Travesuras, ahora era ocupado por él.

Cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa, Natasha, quien lideraba al grupo cuando ni Tony ni Steve se encontraban, ladeó la cabeza al ver como al otro extremo de la mesa todavía quedaban dos asientos vacíos junto con sus platos.

—Aquí faltan Peter y Tony. —Comentó ella, en voz grave. — ¿Nadie los ha visto desde la tarde?

Todos negaron, con evidente fastidio.

Wanda miró al suelo por un momento, volviendo su vista al plato y luego a Natasha. —Bueno, al menos dejaron de gritar. —Comentó, viéndole el lado positivo.

Loki, con el vaso a medio camino de sus labios, no puede evitar carcajearse de manera traviesa, mientras que los demás comenzaron a echarle diente sin vacilar a la comida.

Thor tragó su primer bocado, antes de preguntar. — ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Lu? —La resignación en su voz era más que notable.

— ¿Yo? —Inquiere él en tono de sorpresa, sin dejar de borrar su sonrisa. —Nada, hermano. Por esta vez, nada.

Llegado a este punto, Stephen tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente como para no delatar su reacción ante el intercambio de palabras, suprimiendo una profunda risa.

Natasha suspiró, evidentemente hastiada. —Bueno, que alguien se pare a buscarlos. Pepper me comentó por teléfono que Tony no quiso probar bocado alguno en el avión y Peter no ha comido nada desde el desayuno, así que…

—Por las barbas de Odín, qué horror. —Murmuró espantado Thor, con los ojos abiertos, al imaginarles hambrientos. Era conocido que el tema de la comida era un asunto bastante serio y delicado para él.

—Sí bueno, ciertamente los días de gloria con su barba fueron muy contados. —Agregó Loki, en tono condescendiente.

La mirada que le dirigió Thor después ante esto fue épica.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algún voluntario? —Inquirió Nat, tras un breve instante de silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los bocados y sorbos que ellos daban, junto con un cuchicheo entre Valkiria y Bruce que no tenían que ver nada con el tema.

Luego de algunos segundos, Visión se levantó de la mesa. —Yo puedo ir.

Ante esto, Stephen y Loki alzan la vista de su plato, con una cómplice mirada entre sus rostros.

Por suerte, los demás no prestaron atención a ese detalle. Bastó un seco asentimiento de Nat para que Visión levitara, olvidando momentáneamente algunas normas de privacidad a medida que atravesaba las paredes.

—…Oh por Dios. —Susurró ella después de un breve momento de silencio, al darse una idea de lo que posiblemente ellos estarían haciendo.

* * *

**.**

**A** travesar paredes no suponía de ninguna dificultad para un ser con capacidades tan increíbles como lo era Visión. Aunque más de una vez le habían enseñado que era lo correcto desplazarse sobre tierra, para usar sus pies y caminar a como lo haría un ser humano, ciertamente aún no le quedaba claro algunas normas convencionales de este planeta.

Daba por hecho que el limitarse a espacios cerrados, desplazarse a una velocidad normal sin usar la levitación, o tener que tocar puertas esperando alguna clase autorización para ver si le era permitido entrar o no, le suponía una completa pérdida de tiempo y hasta un considerable insulto para su inteligencia y habilidades.

Fue por eso que no dudó en ofrecerse a buscarlos. Sabía que tanto Peter como Tony eran propensos a saltarse las comidas si ambos tenían un proyecto entre ceja y ceja, queriendo terminarlo o resolverlo cuanto antes. Además, de entre todos los Vengadores, ellos eran los que menos le llamaban la atención cada vez que "rompía las reglas", atravesando paredes.

Peter consideraba que esa habilidad era demasiado asombrosa cada vez que la presenciaba, y en cada ocasión que Visión tuvo que visitar a Tony en su taller o laboratorio, éste le sonreía de manera cálida cada vez que notaba su presencia, dándole la bienvenida al lugar como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

Debió haberlo pensado mejor, antes de seguir atravesando sin ninguna dificultad las paredes, que seguramente ambos estarían enfrascados en alguna de sus extrañas actividades corporales. Visión se detuvo por unos segundos para contemplar la habitación a oscuras de su creador, notando como dos figuras hacían mover de manera frenética la cama que se encontraba debajo de sus cuerpos.

—Tony, Tony… sí, _así_. —Era la letanía que soltaba el joven Parker, entre gemidos y sonidos lastimeros en medio de cada estocada. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose su labio inferior sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Aunque parecía aceptar de manera entusiasta cierto grado de placer sin importar la manera. Fue lo que Visión supuso, al ver como las piernas de Peter eran abiertas de una manera tan sorprendente, siendo sujeto por las manos de Tony, que viajaban sin descanso entre ellas.

Casi enseguida, Visión por una vez deseó haberle hecho caso a las normas de sus amigos y haber tocado la puerta como se tenía establecido. Se sentía como un intruso, ahí a mitad del camino, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Por suerte, esperó unos breves segundos antes de que los amantes, al unísono, soltaran un grito descomunal que terminó en una lluvia de respiraciones aceleradas y palabras de cariño no muy conocidas según su registro.

El firme trasero de Tony había desaparecido un poco de su vista, mientras éste se acomodaba entre las piernas de Peter, besando de manera profunda su hombro. Éste gimió contento, mientras trataba de calmar sus palpitaciones. La mano de Peter viajó hasta el cabello del Hombre de Hierro, peinándole de manera distraída.

Peter fue el primero que lo vio, desde luego. Asustando a Tony con su repentino sobresalto, sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse con fuerza mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, intentando cubrir sus cuerpos sin mucho éxito. Tony al principio no comprendió lo que su joven amante expresaba, pero cuando éste le señaló a sus espaldas, no faltó mucho para que soltara un grito alarmado.

Si existiese cosa alguna como los sonrojos en Visión, y que no se confundieran a simple vista con su tonalidad natural, éste habría dado mérito por ello.

En su lugar, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia ellos en saludo, teniendo bien en cuenta su motivo por el que se había tomado la molestia de haber llegado hasta acá, y dijo sin vacilar: —La cena está servida. Esperamos poder contar con su presencia.

Y sin más ceremonia, así como vino, se fue, atravesando nuevamente la pared.

Les bastó cerca de treinta segundos a ambos para asimilar exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

* * *

 

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Clint con una conocida sonrisa. La mayoría había terminado de comer y se dedicaron en beber y hacer chistes obscenos durante los comerciales de una conocida y popular comedia de los 90.

Visión tuvo la decencia de al menos parecer ligeramente avergonzado, antes de volver a ocupar su asiento.

—Ya vienen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá.  
> Algo feedback para mí sería más que apreciado.


End file.
